Talk:Dervish skills quick reference (Nightfall)
Template Version Aaaaaah! Template versions of quick references are CRAP! They are hard to read - a skill QUICK reference should be 1) quick 2) a reference... If you want the whole thing, then read the skill descriptions... --Lim-Dul 05:02, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :I agree wih Lim-Dul. This new "quick" reference version is slow, annoying and ugly. Vazze 09:57, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::Agreed, and bumped. Vote? --Black Ark 08:55, 20 August 2006 (CDT) Avatar pictures I'm sure you think they look great but please don't put huge pictures in the quick reference. :Agreed part 2. Quick reference doesn't need any pictures, including those of the skill-icons, at all. --Black Ark 08:57, 20 August 2006 (CDT) ::Also agreed. While the pictures are great looking and give the reference pages a veneer of professionalism, they are undoubtedly hard on the servers. While we don't know what extent they contributed to the extended thermonuclear meltdown the servers experienced at the Nightfall launch, it's safe to say they didn't HELP. --GoldenGoat 11:57, 16 November 2006 (CST) It'd be nice if skills available via hero trainers would be marked --User:cce 12:43PM, 12 June 2007 (EST) Elites Ehehe. All the elites are in the primary tree, that's a first. I think that makes Dervish even more interesting - its primary is, due to the connected skills and passive effects, incredibly powerful - but as a secondary class, I guess it means the player can use an elite from their primary class instead. `Course, this is assuming that Anet won't tinker with the gold borders and all related skills, which would be kind of naive of me. And you. Stop assuming that. --Black Ark 05:35, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :there is no way it has only 7 elites. I belive they will interduced more on the next preview. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:42, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, I'm guessing some attack-skills will get their gold border soon enough, as well as some of the prayers. I mean, even Hundred Blades became an elite at one point... --Black Ark 05:46, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :::No, I think they just didn't give us access to all the skills. There's only 59 (7 of which are elite) dervish and 59 (five of which are elite) paragon skills available in game by my count. There'll probably be about 75 each in the end including 15 elites, which is how many A/Rt skills there are and roughly how many skills the core professions had at first. --68.142.14.19 06:01, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Also a factor. Nevertheless, Anet has - and probably will again - turned regular skills into elites after observing the use of said skills during betas. If a skill is considered "too powerful" or if an easy combination of some skills just gives too much of an obvious advantage, some of these skills eligible for a gold border. In a way, making a skill elite is something of a nerf by itself, but a generally accepted one. --Black Ark 06:06, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Edited Avatar of Dwayna to a 5 energy skill now 22:23, 21 January 2007 Shadow Ghost (CST) possible use for skills Fisrt there was the crit ranger then the touch ranger now it's a frikin scythe ranger.... there will probably be rangers who poor points into expertise and the spam mobs with the spinning scythe attacks and wipe people out (example: chilling victory; you hit 3 people for 40 base damage plus 17 extra and then add 40 cold damage per other hit target= 'wiiiippppeeee ooouuuttt') the world as we know it is over.... *cue funeral music* :And by the way I'll most likely be one of them =@ ::Well, that's cause rangers rock! (and spells are overrated) [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:43, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :::who needs a spell when you can touch things, i like touching things? magic is overrated ;) --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:51, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :::: Hey my comment got commented on....lol. but yes i think there is gonna be a big overage of ranger primaries in Night fall and it will be even harder to fin a monk or tank than ever before. Alucard pwns all 15:12, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :::::didn't the same thing happen with assassins and the Day of the Tengu? i was one of 3 core class players surrounded by 100+ Rt/A and A/Rt in cho's the first day. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:23, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :::::: Idk, on the day of the tengu I was killing naga with my assasin (who ended up getting deleted, A/E in early game is bad) and i got the 250 fangs and then found out that the hat did nothing (like dragon mask) so i sold the fangs for 8k I was only lvl 5 then too. Alucard pwns all 15:29, 25 August 2006 (CDT) - oops 4got to sign Printer Friendliness? While I like the new format for the quick reference guides, there is something that's causing page breaks after the Attribute titles when printing. Since wiki editting isn't my forte, can someone explain why it's doing this? --Infusco 10:49, 14 November 2006 (CST) Allegiance skills For some strange reason, the allegiance skill won't show up in here... but somehow, it's in the article? I added it myself, but it resulted in doubles of the skill. When I reverted my own edit, it removed them both (even though I only added one). I'll try to fix it myself, but if someone knows what's going wrong, feel free to butt in... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:33, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :Aha! Found the problem. For some strange reason, the articles linked from the main skills page were the Nightfall-only quick-references. Most likely because, up until now, there's never been a need for anything other then Nightfall Dervish and Paragon skills... fixed now. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 06:36, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Error Winds of Disenchantment is listed twice: once in the "Wind Prayers" section and once in the "No Attribute" section. I could not seem to find the edit button (I might just be incompetent) for that section so I hope that someone who reads this can edit it. It has already been edited on the "No Attribute Dervish Skills quick reference" page.Rooble0818 05:37, 24 August 2009 (UTC)